The Talent Show
by zerofangirl
Summary: It's almost winter break when Chairman Cross comes up with an idea. Yuki can't wait but Zero is less enthusiastic. At least for now. This will be on HIATUS for a while. SORRY!
1. My blood for you

Hi everyone

Hi everyone. OK this is my 2nd Vampire Knight Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the song LOVE by Joss Stone they all belong to the rightful owners sadly. Which isn't me. And I make no money from this either.

The Talent Show

Chapter 1: My blood for you.

It was two weeks before the winter break and the students at Cross Academy were getting restless. The exams were finished and now all they cared about was the holidays. After all nothing exciting was going to happen in school. There were no dances or charity events or anything planned. At least as far as anyone knew. Little did they know that Chairman Cross was sitting in his study plotting away and as usual his idea concerned both the normal day class students and the not-so-normal vampires of the night class.

Yuki Cross, the Chairman's adopted daughter was becoming suspicious. She had expected the chairman to at least have done some sort of event before the end of the year but when she had told Zero about this he had just said that it was a miracle that she shouldn't complain about, and she could not argue for at that moment a rare smile had graced his lips and all she could do was smile back. She decided against asking Kaname what he thought because she was starting to feel awkward around him, even more so than usual and for a few weeks now she knew the reason why.

At the end of her prefect's duties Yuki decided to have a much needed shower. She was feeling pissed at Zero because he had ditched about a half an hour ago and she had been forced to watch the grounds by herself. She walked into the building and stormed down the hallway roughly pushing the door to the bathroom open without noticing the towel that happened to be on the handle. She looked up as she walked in and did a double take, as she noticed Zero leaning over the sink in a partial state of undress. She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks but she ignored it as she noticed that something was wrong with Zero. She took in is hunched over figure and his laboured breathing and when he turned to face her she saw the bloodlust in his eyes. All anger for him vanished.

"Oh Zero," she said, "Why didn't you tell me you were this thirsty?"

Zero looked away. He hadn't wanted her to find him like this. He hated her seeing this side of him, hated that she knew he was a monster. But what he hated more was that she didn't care, that she let him drink from her regardless of her safety. No that wasn't right. He loved that she didn't care about his vampire side and still saw him for who he was. Hell, he loved everything about her but it frustrated him to no end that she kept putting herself in danger.

"Yuki … I can't," Zero said.

"Can't or won't?" Yuki asked with an edge to her voice. This was getting annoying, she knew Zero was incapable of hurting her but of course he didn't realize that. They both knew how this was going to end; he would drink and she would like it, not that he knew she liked it. It was a rather embarrassing thing to admit after all. Yuki walked towards him and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. She then slid the collar away from her neck to reveal the enticingly soft and pale skin beneath. "Drink," she commanded. Zero gulped. His eyes became a deeper shade of crimson and he walked forward. As he neared Yuki his steps faltered. _This is wrong!_ He thought. Yuuki wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't when she saw the pain and guilt flit through Zero's. "It's okay Zero, I want you to drink and isn't it better that you drink now when you have more self control?" Zero opened his mouth to argue but found that he couldn't, not when what she was saying was perfectly logical. If he drank now he was less likely to hurt her or anyone else. Inwardly he winced as new stabs of thirst pierced him. Yuki took a step closer to him and he pulled her into his arms. He nudged her hair out of the way and placed his lips on her pulse. His tongue gently traced a line up to her jaw then back down to her pulse. Yuki's breath hitched and she entwined her hands in Zero's hair pulling him closer to her. She felt Zero's elongated fangs brush her neck before sinking in. She let out a small gasp as the slight pain turned into unimaginable pleasure. Yuki tried to pull Zero closer and while still holding her head in one hand his other slid round her waist crushing her hips to his. Yuki barely suppressed a moan and the ex-human also seemed to find it rather hard to keep him his emotions in check if the way he gently slid his fangs out of her neck and unbuttoned a third button of her shirt to catch a stray drop of blood that was pretty low on Yuki's chest meant anything. Things might have gone further than this if it wasn't for a knock on the bathroom door that caused both Yuki and Zero to jump back in shock.

"Yuki is that you in there?" called the chairman, "I have something to tell you and Zero but I can't seem to find the boy anywhere." Yuki looked worriedly at Zero her face flushed despite the recent blood loss. Zero gestured for her to say something his face equally red.

"Yes Father, I'll be out in a minute and I'm not sure where Zero is," said Yuki before her hands flew over her mouth and she looked at Zero, somehow even redder than she was before. She couldn't believe she'd let slip the F word and in front of Zero too but the hunter just looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Okay Yuki-chan meet me in my office please," said the chairman sounding decidedly happy. As soon as his footsteps died away Yuki let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"So I guess we should go see what the chairman wants then," said Zero.

"Okay," Yuki replied blushing and looking down at her feet. That blood drinking session had been rather eventful and quite embarrassing. There was an awkward pause before Yuki walked to the door.

"Yuki," Zero said, "Thank you."

Yuki let her hand slide from the door and turned to him looking confused. "For what?" she asked.

"For allowing me to drink your blood."

Yuki smiled at him, "It's a pleasure, always. Now come on the chairman's waiting."

"You mean Father?" Zero teased.

"Shut up." She said and stuck her tongue out at him. Zero grinned and they continued down the hallway to the chairman's office talking about nothing important but enjoying each other's company all the same.


	2. An Interesting Idea

**Chapter 2: An Interesting Idea.**

_A/N: Hi, okay this is the 2__nd__ chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not sure it's that good but yeah. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Oh and I don't own any of the character they all belong to Matsuri Hino. Only the idea is mine._

"Oh shit," said Zero just before he knocked on the chairman's door. Yuki rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored that Zero had once again swore. "What?" asked Yuki and then, "Oh right."

Zero still wasn't wearing a shirt and her one was still unbuttoned almost halfway revealing more than she would have liked revealed. Hurriedly she redid the buttons before checking the collar for blood. Luckily there was none.

"Go in Yuki, I'll get a shirt and I'll be back in a sec," Zero whispered so that the chairman wouldn't hear.

"Okay, but hurry he's probably going to try and hug me again," Yuki whispered back, grinning. Zero laughed and nodded before walking away. Making sure he was out of sight Yuki knocked on the door.

"Yuki!" The chairman cried before lunging forward and trying to hug his adopted daughter. Yuki hurriedly stepped inside his office and the chairman stumbled before quickly regaining his balanced. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before turning around and walking back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Yuki.

"Yes. Well I was hoping to see both you and Zero actually. Where is that boy?"

"Right here," said Zero. Yuki jumped and turned around, placing a hand over her heart. _How in the world did he get here so quickly? I didn't even hear him come in._ Thought Yuki.

"God Zero, one of these days you'll give me a heart attack for sure," said Yuki just a little breathlessly. They grinned at each other.

"Zero-kun!" yelled the Chairman while attempting to hug Zero like he'd tried to hug Yuki. And once again he was pretty unsuccessful. Though instead of sidestepping him Zero simply stuck his hand out allowed the chairman to run into it. He had a look in his amethyst eyes that said: _do you still not get the whole no hugging thing?_

Looking back at Yuki, Zero said, "You'll probably end up dying of food poisoning before I give you a heart attack. If you know what I mean," he looked pointedly at the chairman. Yuki laughed while her adoptive father went back to his seat. A playful pout played across his face.

"So why are we here?" asked Zero. The chairman became suddenly serious and Zero automatically assumed that the reason they were here was because of his hunter duties. _Who do they expect me to kill this time?_ Zero wondered. Yuki looked at Zero worriedly. That cold hard mask that he usually wore in front of others was back up and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"Well I've been thinking," said the chairman and Zero looked at him. It was never a good thing when the chairman had 'been thinking'.

"Yes," said Zero slowly.

"Well, we're going to have a talent show!" grinned the Chairman. He laughed at the shocked looks on both Yuki and Zero's faces. Yuki's was one of joy though, while Zero seemed kind of mad. "Andthenightclassarecoming," mumbled he chairman.

"What?!" Both Zero and Yuki asked at the same time. Thanks to Zero's vampire senses he had heard what the chairman had said unlike Yuki who had actually said 'what' due to her painfully annoying human hearing.

"The Night Class are coming," repeated the chairman.

"Yes!" Squealed Yuki, "I can't wait!"

"I am _not_ performing at this thing," Zero growled vehemently.

"Very well Zero," sighed Cross, "but then you'll still have to do your prefect duties to keep the Night Class in order."

Zero sighed but said nothing. He wanted to leave already. The urge to shoot something was very strong and he wasn't sure the cardboard cutouts in the shooting range would suffice.

"Cheer up Zero," Yuki said, still grinning, "After all you'll get to hear me sing." She sighed internally. Her heart was crying out for Zero but she knew that if he saw her worried he'd just say she was being silly, but she was deeply concerned for him, he definitely seemed like he was in the type of mood to pick a fight. A fight that involved a vampire and a gun. It _was_ Zero after all. She rolled her eyes.

" Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Zero teasingly. He'd gotten better at hiding his real emotions.

"You've never heard me sing. So don't knock it 'till you try it. Or listen to it or whatever." Replied Yuki glad that they'd reverted back to their light banter.

"It's late you two," said the older ex-hunter "I've said all that I wanted. There should be an announcement about the talent show tomorrow. Have a good night's rest."

"You too. Night father." Said Yuki barely even noticing her use of the word 'father'.

"Yeah G' night," Zero added sullenly. The door shut behind them and the chairman smiled as he heard Yuki in distance explain to Zero how completely and utterly exited she was.

That night Zero wanted nothing more than to annoy the vampire nobles. Simply because he was mad, and the best way he could get rid of some of his anger was by making them mad. He knew it was petty and childish, but he was a vampire hunter first and foremost. Did they really expect him to get along with the nobles? Ha. But Zero wasn't stupid and he wasn't about to go to the Moon Dorms unprovoked. All he could was hope that if his anger hadn't subsided by morning; the vampires had decided to break a few rules. And well if it was Aido or one of themin Kaname's inner circle then all the better.

_Hope you liked it XD_


	3. Who needs stress balls?

_A/N: Hi. First of all I'm really sorry this took sooo long to post but I was tres busy. Not sure if it's great but on the plus side it is my longest chapter yet! _

_This chapter is called who needs stress ball because Zero uses something slightly more solid to relieve stress. No not that you dirty minded people, lol ___

_I hope you enjoy. And Gomen asi once again (I thought I'd sound better in Japanese)_

_Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, but if I did Zero would end up with Yuki or Kaname. I make no profit from this either, by the way. I own the idea Matsuri Hino owns everything else._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 3. Who needs stress balls?

By the next morning Zero's anger hadn't subsided. If anything it seemed to have increased. He and Yuuki had gone to class as usual but not before spotting at least a hundred flyers, all advertising the talent show; but this wasn't the worst of it. Not by a long shot. When they'd finally gotten to class, Yuki had been attacked by a hoard of girls all intent on finding out if they'd actually get to mingle with the Night Class.

Zero had sighed and gone to his seat, hoping to get some much needed sleep, when the students suddenly started cheering. Zero groaned and looked up only to see they had a substitute teacher. One that happened to be the Chairman: Kaien Cross. _Since when does he teach? _Wondered Zero. He looked over to Yuki, curious about her reaction only to see her grinning. He couldn't even be mad at her, not with a smile that genuine on her face. There was no doubt about it; this was going to be one hell of a long day. Well maybe not as long as the actual talent show would be but damn near long enough.

Zero rested his head on his hand, a bored look on his face. Judging by the amount of noise everyone was making, including the chairman, sleep would definitely be impossible.

"Okay, okay everyone. So as you know we're going to have a talent show!" The Chairman said cheerfully before the cheers of the over-excited day class drowned his voice out. "So I was thinking," he continued, "that since it's nearly the holidays, we could all use this time to practise for the talent show instead of doing maths which I've never been brilliant at anyway." This statement was met with even more cheering and quite a bit of clapping. _I knew it. _Thought Zero. _I knew he couldn't really teach. _ The level of chatter increased dramatically, with the odd outbreak of giggles and out of tune singing. Zero watched his fellow classmates with a bemused expression on his face for a bit before turning to his maths book and finishing off some homework that was meant to have been handed in that lesson.

The rest of the day followed pretty much the same pattern for Zero; slow and loud and when the day finally ended he let out a sigh of relief. He rolled his eyes as he saw some girls from his class rush to their dorms to make sure they looked presentable for the night class._ Airheads, _Zero thought but then corrected himself as he realised that beside himself they were the smartest in the year. _Even the smartest people are powerless to the_ _vampire's charm_ he thought, _even Yuki. _It was as he was thinking this that Yuki waved goodbye to Yori and ran up to him.

"Hey, Zero. You want to go have some cake before we start our prefect duties? Father says there's some upstairs," Yuki said.

When Zero just stared at her incredulously, she added: "Don't worry he bought it, so it's not made 'his style'."

"Oh good. Yeah that sounds good," God only knew he needed something tasty to satisfy the otherwise crappy day he'd been having.

Fifteen minutes later they had both finished their dessert, it had been a devil's food cake (sinfully delicious), and were getting ready to once again begin their prefect duties.

When they reached the gates of the Moon dorm there were once again screaming girls, and the odd screaming guy, all attempting to get a glimpse of the night class. Whether it was to see Aido, or Kain, Ruka, Ichijou, or the tall dark and handsome Kaname they were all there.

"Okay everyone," Yuki yelled, "You have to stay back. Stop pushing!" Unfortunately for her, her words where in vain as the gates opened and the Night class began to walk down the proverbial red carpet. The crowd surged forward as one and Yuki stumbled forward into none other than Kaname's arms. Zero smiled grimly at this. After all it was ironic that minutes before they'd been eating devil's food cake, and know here was someone, to Zero at least, who was akin to the devil, and for Yuki, it seemed just as sinfully good. His grim smile quickly turned into a scowl.

Yuki, blushing in embarrassment straightened herself. "I'm so sorry Kaname-senpai," Yuki said.

"It's ok Yuki. I'm just so grateful for your hard work as guardian for our school," Kaname replied before gently touching her cheek. Then he left melting into the crowd as if he was never there to begin with. Yuki lifted a hand to her face. A few weeks ago his simple touch would have had her blushing furiously, but now the only blush on her face was the one from when she had tripped, and that was already fading.

That night, after Yuki and Zero had managed to get everyone to go to their dorms, they began their usual patrolling of the grounds. As usual the first two hours were quiet as the Night class were in lessons. But that was about to change now that it was break. Zero, declaring he was thirsty had left to get a drink, leaving Yuki by herself for a few minutes. Yuki wandered about for a bit, before walking through the breezeways to make sure that none of the ever-hopeful day class girls were sneaking around. She started to feel weird, as if someone was watching her and when it didn't go away she spun around only to see Aido looking at her from a few feet away.

"A-Aido you startled me," Yuki stuttered, her heart thudding in her chest. The blonde playboy always seemed to be able to get her so flustered.

"What do you want? I mean did you need me for anything?" Yuki asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you," Aido replied, his voice like silk. He crossed the distance between them until he was inches away from her. "Hmmm," he said as he bent down to sniff her lightly. "You smell really good," He straightened up, a smirk upon his lips, "Almost good enough to eat."

Then he bent down as if to bite her but instead uttered words that startled and confused Yuki, "tell him," he said and then he was gone. But unlike Yuki had first thought he hadn't simply disappeared, no someone had pulled him back. Yuki gasped, as she saw Zero glaring at Aido while pulling back his fist as if to punch him.

Aido glided out of the way easily before grabbing Zero's arm and sweeping his feet out from beneath him. Zero landed heavily on the ground but was up in an instant. His gun, the bloody rose, lay forgotten at his side. The instinct to hit something was far too great. Aido twisted as if to hit Zero again, but the aristocrat wasn't used to being in fights and Zero dodged him easily. He then managed to get in a punch that glanced of Aido's shoulder.

The noble had had enough. Ice crystals formed, pinning Zero's hands to his sides and rooting his feet to the floor. Zero was pretty sure that he'd never wished that looks could kill as much as he did then.

"What the hell are you doing Kiryu?" growled Aido.

"I could ask you the same thing," retorted Zero.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were about to bite Yuki. Which happens to be against the rules. And if I'm not able to kill you I sure as hell know that Kuran will."

Aido visibly paled at the mention of Kaname. He could sense the approach of the other vampires, curious about all the noise and he knew Kaname would be at the scene soon enough. He glared at Zero and moments later the ice was gone. Aido half expected Zero to lunge at him, but he didn't. Instead he just stood there attempting to get the feeling back into his hands. Zero might have been angry, but he wasn't stupid. He could sense the other vampires approaching and knew the fight was over. Aido turned back to Yuki.

"Remember what I said," he said before striding past Zero and back towards the main school building. Yuki who had been silent and admittedly totally shocked through the entire exchange found it in herself to move and ran up to Zero.

"Are you okay?" She asked, holding his pale hands up to the moonlight for inspection. Zero gently pulled his hands back.

"I'm fine Yuki," he said. Yuki sighed in relief before looking up at Zero and glaring at him.

"What were you thinking, starting a fight like that? With Aido of all people, in school with like a hundred other vampires close by!" said Yuki, glowering.

" He was about to bite you! What was I supposed to do?" retorted Zero matching her glare with one of his own. A lesser person than Yuki would have been reduced to a gibbering fool from a glare like that. Yuki shook her head slowly.

"He wasn't going to bite me Zero. You know how Aido is, he's always teasing like that, but he was actually telling me something," well okay he'd been acting like a damn playboy again and had only mentioned two words of importance, but she wasn't about to tell Zero that. Adding fuel to the fire right now would _not_ be a good thing.

"Yeah well last time he was 'playing' he did bite you," Zero said, making Yuki grimace at the memory.

"Okay, okay point taken," she smiled. Zero smiled in return and took a step towards her before wincing slightly in pain. He tried to hide it, but he'd been looking directly at Yuki and she could read the pain in his eyes.

"Zero," she said, touching his arm, "You're hurt. Why don't you go back to the dorms and I'll finish up here."

Zero was about argue but Yuki cut him off.

"You know I'll be okay. Kaname won't let anything happen to me," Yuki mentioned Kaname cautiously, knowing it was a sore subject for the ex-human.

"Well okay then I guess. But come back soon or you'll never be awake in class for tomorrow,"

Yuki laughed. "Ha, says the guy who _always_ sleeps."

"Well I need someone to take notes for me," Zero replied grinning. He waved goodbye and walked away, trying his best not to limp.

Yuki sat down a nearby bench. She could hear some voices murmuring just out of view and decided it was best to wait for them to go before continuing her duty as the school guardian.

"Yuki," a voice whispered. Yuki's head shot up and her hand flew over her heart,

"Oh Kaname-sempai, you startled me. I didn't even hear you approach," she said, just a little breathlessly.

"Are you okay? I heard some shouting and Zero doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Did you two have a fight? Did he hurt you?" Kaname asked. Yuki smiled at the concern in his voice but she felt sad that he'd immediately assumed it was Zero's fault.

"I'm fine Kaname. I didn't realize how loud we were being," Yuki said, then immediately winced at how that sounded, "I mean we were just teasing each other."

"Ah, I see. Well as long as you're okay then." Yuki smiled slightly.

"Oh, it's already so late. I'd better get going since it's school tomorrow and all," Yuki said, getting up, "Goodnight Kaname-sempai, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Yuki," he replied as he watched her run off towards the Sun dorms.

Yuki, felt bad about her hurried goodbye to Kaname, but that conversation and been so _awkward_, not to mention the fact that she'd been worried about Zero. She knew he'd be fine but she still felt the need to go check on him. So she ran past the girls dorm and went into the boys' one were she knew she'd find him.

Chapter End.

_Please please review!!!_


	4. What She Should Have Known

A/N: I have absolutely no excuse for taking so long to post this chapter. I'm so sorry once again. But I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. Okay, okay I have a teensy excuse. I went on a bit of a Naruto high and then got a little depressed at the latest VK chapters even though they were still amazing but now for your reading pleasure…if it's any good that is. I think it ends quite abruptly and I'm not sure if I'm happy about that. But oh well. ^_^

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did Zero would have less clothes_.

……………………………………

Chapter 4: What she should have known.

Yuki found Zero lying on his bed, fully clothed. She quietly stepped into his room and switched the light on before sitting on the bed next to Zero.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Zero opened one eye and looked at the girl he'd somehow come to love. He saw the concern in her eyes and smiled to himself. It had always amazed him that she cared for him, despite what he was. He knew that wanting her to love him back was asking for far too much, but he couldn't help it and he couldn't help wandering what his life would have been like if he'd never met her. It would be hell, he decided. Without her, his life would be like hell.

"Zero. Hey Zero," Yuki said, waving her hand in front of his face. Zero opened both eyes, grabbed her wrist and placed it back in her lap.

"I'm fine Yuki. You don't have to worry, I've just got a few bruises and they're already healing," he said. Yuki visibly relaxed and flopped down on the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's good," she said, then abruptly asked, "So, are you sure you're not going to do anything for the talent show. I mean it's going to be so much fun!"

Zero grimaced slightly. People embarrassing themselves in front of their friends and rivals wasn't exactly Zero's idea of 'fun'.

"I'll take that as a no then," said Yuki after noticing the look on his face.

Zero felt slightly bad. He knew how excited Yuki was about the talent show, so with as much enthusiasm as he could possibly muster, which to tell the truth wasn't a whole lot, he said, "Well what are you going to do for the talent show, because I must warn you now it can't involve cooking or dancing because you clearly learnt both of those skills from the chairman."

Yuki sat up and glared at Zero who grinned back at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and hit him playfully in the shoulder before once again resting her head there.

"I hate it when you're right," she said and Zero laughed.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked again.

"Well I know I'm going to be singing," Yuki replied, "but I don't know what to sing yet."

"Huh," Zero said and turned to her, "You know I don't think I've ever really heard you sing. Well besides when you're in the shower, but everyone sings better in the bathroom."

Yuki looked tentatively at Zero.

"Do you like it when I sing in the shower? Am I good?" she asked quietly.

Zero looked at her and smiled. He reached up and gently placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think you're amazing," he whispered.

Yuki blushed slightly at the compliment. She was about to say something when she realized how close to Zero she actually was and how soft his lips looked. _His eyes, _she thought, _they're like rare gems only somehow even more beautiful. _And then, _I wonder how it would feel to kiss those lips. _They moved closer together, their eyes falling shut, Zero's breath ghosting her lips.

CRASH

Yuki squeaked and jumped up. Turning to see what had made that noise. On the floor was a note that had been tied to a rock. _Tell him first, damn it, _it said.

Yuki turned to look at Zero who seemed to have trouble breathing. She quickly slipped the note into her pocket.

"It was a rock," she said, holding up the offending item. But in her head she was thinking more along the lines of, _damn Aido. He's a vampire for Pete's sake couldn't he have found a more graceful way of telling me this? Again!_

"Oh I-ah I see," Zero replied. There was an awkward pause where neither Yuki nor Zero knew quite what to say.

"Well I better go then," Yuki finally said. "Goodnight Zero."

"Yuki, wait!" Zero called.

"Yes?" Yuki said, maybe a little too hopefully. Zero blushed slightly, but instead of saying what he'd really wanted to he asked, "Earlier this evening, what did Aido tell you?"

"Oh," Yuki said, " Well he, err, he asked if I wanted to, um, help him out with his thing for the talent show but it was quite ridiculous and I said no." She winced at her terrible lying abilities and hoped that Zero would believe her.

"Okay then, I see. Night Yuki." He said but he didn't look convinced.

"Night Zero," Yuki, whispered before closing his door. She leaned heavily against it and sighed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She lifted her fingers to her lips. He was about to kiss her. He definitely was about to kiss her. She thought back to a few days before when he'd drank from her. Things had gotten quite…heated then as well. After a few moments she pushed herself off the door and headed back to her room. Confused, she decided. She definitely felt confused.

When she reached her room she paused. She'd been asking herself the entire time there; did Zero love her in a way that was much more than platonic? But now she realized the question was, did she love Zero? Well the answer to that was easy. Yes. She loved him. It really was the only answer. Why else had she wanted to kiss him so badly? Why else had she not been so affected by Kaname's touch as she usually was? In the end it all lead back to Zero. Somehow it always had.

Yuki entered her room quietly in the hopes of not waking up Yori but that girl had never been what you'd call a heavy sleeper and unlike Yuki, she woke up at the slightest of noises.

"Yuki?" She mumbled. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me but go back to sleep," Yuki replied. But instead of listening to her, Yori reached over for her alarm clock to check the time. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised how late it actually was.

"Why did you only get back now?" asked Yori, "You never get back this late."

Yuki, grinning nervously, fiddled with the sleeve of a uniform. "Well I went to Zero's room to try to convince him to take part in the Talent show and that took longer than expected. In the end it still didn't work."

"I see. So that's why you're back two hours later than usual."

"Well yeah," replied Yuki. After all that was how she'd spent part of the night. Granted it was a very small part but Yori didn't know that. Well she could guess but she didn't _know. _

Yori was quiet while Yuki got ready for bed and after a while Yuki assumed she was asleep. A few minutes later when she eventually did climb into her bed Yori asked her the question she'd been dreading the most.

"You like someone don't you?" Yori said, "but its not Kaname is it? At least not anymore right? So tell me, who is it?"

Yuki groaned and stuffed her head into her pillow. Was it that obvious? First Aido guessed and now Yori. Well she always had thought that they'd make a cute couple. Tentatively Yuki lifted her head from her pillow and peaked over at Yori.

"You know don't you?" she asked.

"Well yes but I'm just guessing." Yuki buried her head back into her pillow.

"It's Zero," she mumbled.

"I knew it," said Yori triumphantly.

Yuki groaned and rolled over. Determined not to say anymore. Eventually she heard a slight snore from her roommate and relaxed slightly. Finally she was asleep. She glanced back at her clock once more and sighed. She'd never be able to stay awake in her classes tomorrow yet somehow she couldn't fall asleep, not that she wasn't exhausted because she most definitely was.

…………….

Over in his room, Zero punched his bed in frustration before falling back onto it. What the hell had happened earlier? First he almost kissed Yuki and it had almost seemed that she wanted to kiss him back but no. That couldn't possibly be true. He was clearly imagining things. And then some rock thing had crashed through is window and Yuki had promptly jumped off the bed, then not long after she'd hurriedly left.

So now he was stuck here, embarrassed as hell, with a bloody broken window to top it all off. He groaned Yuki would probably never want to talk to him again. As he relayed the scene through his head again and again, like a broken record from hell, he started to realise something. He'd noticed the way Yuki had glared out of the window after the rock had been thrown. As if she'd known who'd thrown it. And then when he'd asked her about Aido, she definitely seemed to be lying. He didn't really know what it meant but it made him suspicious. Or maybe it was just because some idiot and chucked a rock through his window and now he was freezing!

He got up and yanked his curtains closed. He'd go see Cross about it in the morning. It wasn't as if he'd get any sleep tonight anyway. Not when he couldn't stop thinking about Yuki. But nowadays he always seemed to be thinking about her. And little did he know that the very same girl was getting as little sleep as he was and for the same reason, she couldn't get him out of her head.

………..

Chapter end.

I do so love a review. I'll give you a cupcake. It's the best imaginary cupcakes out there. Trust me! 


End file.
